


My Demonic Saviour

by cobaltheart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, Demon Russia, Human England, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Past Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltheart/pseuds/cobaltheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After looking over an everyday scene of humans trying to get home to their families, Ivan goes to the bridge that is known very well by the members of his family, only to find a blonde stranger already there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Demonic Saviour

The city was dark and cold; the only living beings around were those who were trudging back home through the snow, trying to get back to their families and escape the chill of winters night. The only soul – or lack thereof – that remained still and quiet belonged to a certain pale haired demon sitting atop one of the buildings, swinging his legs back and forth as a child would. Lilac irises surrounded by black sclera roamed over the street and observed the last few scurrying humans, watching them rush to the warmth of their homes. After the last person had gotten inside, the childish demon stood and jumped down between the buildings, landing in an alley away from where the heat-seeking humans had been.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his coat, he strolled through the alley heading towards a familiar bridge, winding through dark alleys and listening to the crunching snow under his boots and the sounds of the night surrounding him. After emerging from the darkness and into the glow of streetlights, the demon walked along the path leading him to his favourite bridge, but upon looking through the concrete columns, he noticed somebody – a male - in the middle of it. He slowly stepped forward until he was closer to the man and made his presence known by snapping a stick under his boot, but keeping his face out of the light.

The human jumped and turned cautiously.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

With a slightly manic grin, lilac eyes roamed over the man’s face, noticing wild blonde hair, thick eyebrows and emerald eyes that seemed empty but wary. Eventually, the demon spoke.

“What I am doing here doesn’t matter. The question is: What are _you_ doing here?”

Green eyes narrowed. “Why should that matter to the likes of you? Who are you?”

Pale lips widened into another grin, causing the blonde to be even more cautious.

“You may call me Ivan. And it matters because this is my bridge.”

The blonde scoffed. “The name’s Arthur, but I don’t see why this bridge belongs to you.”

Ivan shrugged and turned towards the water. “It just does.”

Gritting his teeth, Arthur also turned towards the water, looking at the vast dark space.

The moments of silence gave Ivan a chance to wonder about his newfound blonde friend. He was obviously here for a reason. Humans didn’t stand on a bridge at midnight because they liked the view. He peered at Arthur, wondering if what was going through his head was the same as what went through Ivan’s some few years ago. Before he could wonder more about that, a small voice interrupted his thoughts.

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to be alone”

Ivan turned towards the human to see him slumped over the fence and looking below. Narrowing his eyes but deciding to try an idea, he nodded and walked away fairly quickly. After seeing that Arthur was not watching him, he hid behind one of the columns, took off his coat and unfolded his wings from around his body. Flying to the top of the concrete structure, he silently flew across each of them until he was above the blonde and started watching.

Arthur looked to where Ivan had walked away and smiled sadly once noticing he was gone. Sighing he climbed over the fence and stood at the ledge, hesitating, before taking a deep breath and stepping off.

Ivan – after quickly mentally applauding himself that his hunch was correct – flew down to catch the falling human.

Before he hit the water, instead of the feeling of cold and wet slamming into him, he felt the air being forced out of his lungs as arms circled him abruptly. Opening his eyes, they widened as he gazed into Ivans demonic orbs.

“W-What are you?”

Ivan grunted with the effort of halting the descent before replying, “Your saviour.”

The demon quickly changed direction and flew back onto the bridge, where he landed and let go of Arthur, who hadn’t stopped staring at him.

“Yes?”

Noticing he was caught staring, Arthur quickly looked away. “Why did you do that?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

Fury filled the emerald eyes as they turned to Ivan. “Why is that your business? Why couldn’t you just stay out of it? Why couldn’t you let me die?!”

“Because I didn’t want to see this bridge take another life!”

Arthur fell silent at the words, going over them in his head and trying to make sense of what he meant by them. “W-What?”

Ivan sat on the ground and wrapped his wings around him again, then sighed as he started his story.

“When I was younger, and alive, I had a family, a mother, father, two sisters and myself. My mother was one of the kindest people I knew, looked after all of us and made sure we were as happy as possible. She would take us to the park and would run around and play games with us. She made sure that none of us were left out of anything. When I was 10, everything started going downhill.

“She had lost her job, because her boss saw her as incompetent and replaced her with someone else. She had trouble finding another job and father got angry because of it. He would go out drinking every night to escape the fact that our lives were falling to ruin. He would come home and beat mother each night, saying it was all her fault while she protected us. After a year of this happening, we had not enough money left to get by on, and father got drunk one last time. But instead of just beating her, he brought a broken bottle home with him and started attacking her with it, all while she was still trying to keep us from being hurt. Eventually, there was too much blood around her and father walked off to look for more alcohol in the kitchen while leaving my sisters and I with the body of our mother.

“Later on, he brought me along with him while he dragged her body to this bridge and threw her over the edge. Watching her body go over the edge made me angry at the man who had done that to her, so while he was watching the body fall into the water, I ran at him and pushed him over the edge.

“My older sister, Katyusha tried to look after us, but the stress was too much. Natalia was the same. I don’t know when it happened but one day they decided to both escape from it all and end their lives in the same waters that had claimed our mother’s body. After seeing everyone else gone, I followed soon after, but because I was the cause of a death, no matter how evil the other person was. I became what I am now: a demon.”

Opening my eyes, I looked at Arthur gaping and giggled a bit at his expression, which alarmed him even more.

“How can you laugh about it?”

“I’ve had many years to think over it, and while I still miss mother and my sisters, it is easier to talk about it now.”

Arthur turned his eyes to the ground while thinking over the story.

“I’m uh, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

The human frowned before speaking. “My life isn’t going too well. I just lost my job and my brothers have taken up annoying and humiliating me whenever we meet. Not to mention everyone steers clear of me because of my apparently rude personality. So I guess I’m lonely. But now it just seems ridiculous doing this,” gesturing to the water.

Ivan looked to the water for a moment before speaking softly. “If you promise not to do this again, I’ll be your friend.”

Almost missing the muttered words, Arthur turned towards the slightly pink demon, who was purposely looking away. “Are you sure?”

Ivan smiled and turned back to him. “Yes. I would like a friend very much, it gets lonely sometimes.”

Arthur also turned pink before quickly muttering “okay.”

Cheering, Ivan quickly enveloped Arthur in a hug made of arms and wings, and smiled widely and giggled when he felt it hesitantly returned.

Afterwards, Ivan walked Arthur back to his home and made the roof his new observation spot.

2 weeks later, Arthur had found a job with the silent assistance of his demonic helper, not that the boss knew that fact, and he got around to speaking his mind to his brothers and has (mostly) mended the relationship.

He still gets humiliated at family Christmas though.

**Author's Note:**

> That was interesting. I can safely say that I have never written Russia or England so I hope it wasn't too bad, but this just randomly came to me after listening to a couple of depressing songs, and I thought ordinary scene is too boring so why not make one a demon?  
> Hope you liked it, please leave a comment and I may or may not have some sort of sequel, depends if I can get around to it. I'm not promising anything right now.


End file.
